


"I was dreaming..."

by mrsgreenworld



Series: Olicity Summer [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgreenworld/pseuds/mrsgreenworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots about our favourite Americans =) Their ups and downs during the summer of love</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I was dreaming..."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Arrow or any of its characters. 
> 
> I hope to add short and long one-shots each week. 
> 
> I'm an unfortunate non-native speaker of English. So, I'm sorry for any mistakes. Don't judge too harshly. 
> 
> Please, drop a line or two. Let me know what you think. I'm always open to new ideas! 
> 
> The first chapter was originally posted on Tumblr: http://mrsgreenworld.tumblr.com/
> 
> Happy reading!

Usually it was a warm light of a rising sun kissing his eyelids that woke him up. Or his nightmares. They usually didn't wait for the sun to come up.

This time was different.

It was her, tossing and turning, mumbling in her sleep. But it was not a lazy rolling over in bed or a peaceful mumbling. She was practically throwing herself from side to side, trying to get rid of the sheets as if they were chains. She was shaking, her quiet mumbling growing into pained moans.

This time **her** nightmares woke him up.

_"No... no... no... please... please, don't do this... don't … "_ she started pleading in a weak voice and first tears made their way down her cheeks.

_"Hey, Felicity"_ he started softly.

He reached for her, placing a careful hand on her shoulder.

_"Hey, you're safe. I'm here. Wake up"_ he shook her gently and scooted closer to her.

Suddenly her eyes flew open. She looked at him in pure horror and with a sharp cry she started shoving him away from her, kicking him with her arms and legs.

_"No! Get away from me!"_

In a matter of seconds she was out of bed and he followed her but was stopped by what he saw. _**Fear.**_

Genuine fear and panic in her eyes and in her voice tore him open.

Suddenly he felt completely lost. Unsure of what to do, how to help her, to calm her down when he felt like it was **him** that was the cause of her fear.

But before he could do or say anything her eyes and her face cleared like skies after the storm. The dark stormy clouds of fear faded, being replaced by realization and recognition.

She greedily drank him in, calming down, her breath evening out. She even managed to give him a small smile.

_"I'm … I'm so sorry"_ she mumbled.

_"What could you possibly be sorry for?"_ he breathed out, confused.

_"I woke you"_

_"It's nothing. What isn't nothing is your nightmare. It seemed pretty bad. How long have you been having them?"_

_"It's just today"_ she said quickly.

Too quickly. Without meeting his eyes.

They spent every night together but he hadn't noticed anything before and certainly hadn't been woken up by her nightmares. But something told him that this wasn't her first nightmare.

_"Was it me?'"_ he asked suddenly.

The look that he had seen in her eyes, her words that were still ringing in his ears, had cut him to his bones. If he had thought that a sword through the stomach had hurt — well, that was far worse.

_"What? No. Of course, not. I'm sorry, I didn't mean … I just … I was half awake … Half still asleep, in that dream … "_

_"That dream … was it Al Sah-him then?"_

_"No"_

She lied. Again. This time he couldn't stay quiet.

_"I thought we didn't lie to each other_ " he said in a low voice not even trying to mask his hurt.

_"Well, I thought we were partners who trusted each other. Guess, we were both wrong"_ she snapped.

Her words were akin to physical blow. He flinched and took an involuntary step back.

_"I … I'm sorry … I need some air'"_ she muttered quietly, almost to herself.

She opened one of floor-to-ceiling glass doors leading to the patio.

After moving down a few wooden steps you were met with golden sand of the beach.

He watched her walk barefoot down the sandy beach, towards the water that was glowing and sparkling in early morning light. Through the open patio door he heard a gentle noise of the waves that were licking the shore.

He watched her from afar.

She was perfect. And so small, so fragile, so vulnerable. Her hands were wrapped around her middle as if she was hugging herself, keeping herself together. A soft breeze was playing with her hair. The first rays of the sun turned her hair into gold. Calm, almost soundless waves were kissing her bare feet.

A part of him knew that she needed some privacy, needed to be alone. But the other part never wanted to leave her alone. This other part wanted to share everything with her. To shield her from any kind of pain, take away all of her fears, free her from her nightmares. He wanted to be her rock. For once. Because she had been his from the very start, time and again. She had given him everything he needed and more than he deserved. Strength, support, forgiveness, confidence, trust, friendship, love …

It was high time he returned the favour.

He crossed their small patio in three strides. He went down the wooden steps and immediately felt warm sand swallowing his feet.

He moved down the beach, closer to the water where she was standing, still hugging herself, unmoving, her gaze firmly at the horizon.

He approached her silently. He snaked his hands around her from behind, his large hands slipping under her small ones, coming to rest on her flat stomach. He rested his chin on her right shoulder. She didn't move a muscle. Didn't say a word. She didn't have to. He was content just being here with her, **for** her. Just holding her, watching the sun dominate the sky.

After a while she whispered:

_'"I'm sorry"_

_"For what?"_

_"For … everything. For burdening you with my stupid nightmares and my worries. For being distant. For what I said. For snapping at you like that. We don't do that. That's not us. We don't lie to each other. We don't blame each other, we don't hold grudges. We don't … we don't make each other … "  
_

_"Make each other what?"_

_"Miserable"_ she whispered while a single tear slid down her cheek.

_"What? Hey! Look at me!"_

When she refused to meet his eyes, hiding her face, he gently made her turn around and grasped her chin, tilting her face up. He looked into her watery eyes and whispered:

_"Being with you is everything I've ever wanted, everything I've ever dreamt of. I only need you to be the happiest and the luckiest man alive"_

He paused and then asked carefully, dreading her answer:

_"Or were you talking about yourself? Are you miserable? Do … do I make you … "_

_"How can you say that?! Of course not!'"_ she cut him off fiercely.

_"You, big dumb tree, are my happy story'"_ she smiled at him.

There was so much love in her eyes, he thought he might actually drown in it.

_"Big dumb tree, huh?"_ he looked at her amused.

_"Mhm. A big dummy. But a very, very lovable dummy"_

_"And yours"_

She gasped, looking him dead in the eye. Then she raised herself on her tiptoes and gave him an eskimo kiss.

_"And mine'"_

His eyes fell shut. He let himself just hold her, breathe her in, **feel** her.

She had called him her happy story. He still had a hard time believing it. But he knew for sure that she was his.

 


End file.
